No Hace Falta
by mIsArA
Summary: Este es un pequeño song fic... En la eternidad, en otro tiempo y espacio... dos enamorados... se reencuentran... TaIoRa! ReViEwS!


**            N/A: hola! Estoy aquí, con un song fic, es la primera vez que hago uno, y la verdad, no se que tal les parezca, eso si, es muy meloso, sólo para románticos... **

**Verán, este fic, quiero dedicárselo especialmente a mi  migocho Alex, que apenas ayer, día 13 de noviembre, cumplió años... Muchas Felicidades Alex!!!!!!**

**Pero también aparte de él, quiero dedicárselo a todos los fans del Taiora...**

**Los personajes y derechos de Digimon no son míos... son enteramente de la Toei... **

**Los dejo para que lean...**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

            **No Hace Falta**

_No hace falta que me mires_

_No hace falta que lo digas _

_No hace falta que lo expliques cuando lloras o te ríes_

_No hace falta decir que me quiero morir, a tu lado_

_Te amo..._

La mirada de la pelirroja se posó en ese chico de cabello castaño y alborotado, que se acercaba donde ella... 

            Él hacía lo mismo, mientras la distancia para llegar a lado de ella se acortaba...

            Una luz radiante era el único testigo del amor que se profesaban, con tan sólo una mirada, tierna, con tan solo un movimiento corporal. 

            Las palabras sobraban para ellos, no necesitaban de mucho... 

            Años habían pasado de la última vez que se habían mirado, en otro lugar, en otro espacio, en otro tiempo...

            Ahora se encontraban  en un lugar, en el que el tiempo, en el que las horas, los minutos, y cada uno de los segundos se volvían nada...

            Una vez se lo habían dicho, antes de que la llama de la vida, de la pelirroja se apagara, él se lo había dicho "Quiero morir a tu lado", mas ella no se lo había permitido, pues de otra manera, en esos instantes no estarían juntos...

            No hace falta que te quedes 

_No hace falta que te insista_

_No hace falta que te llore_

_Si nos veremos arriba_

_No hace falta decir,_

_ que me quiero morir a tu lado_

_Te amo..._

El destino una vez los había separado, los había dejado con la sensación, de que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, había sido demasiado corto...

Pues demasiado tarde, se habían dado cuenta de que la muerte no perdona... no se dieron cuenta de que la vida, es corta, de que hay que aprovecharla al máximo...

Y mucho tiempo, vivieron con la incertidumbre de lo que sentiría el otro...

Pero ese día, ese día en que ese auto, se había atravesado en el camino de la pelirroja, había marcado la gran diferencia de la vida... 

En los últimos segundos de la vida de la pelirroja, habían jurado reencontrarse, para vivir su amor, eternamente, para continuar con la dicha de sentirse juntos, uno a lado de el otro, con la seguridad, de que nada los separaría... 

Ese juramento, había sido lo único que le había dado fuerzas al castaño, para seguir, después de la muerte de ella...

            A los años que le siguieron a ese suceso, la vida del chico se volvió pura desdicha, y su corazón poco a poco se debilitó más y más...

            _No hace falta que soñemos,_

_Es mentira que no existe_

_ la muerte cuando hay amor_

_esta misma historia continua _

_solo cambia el escenario_

_            en la escena del amor._

Ahora... mientras el castaño se acercaba lentamente a la pelirroja, sus miradas se perdían, sus ojos brillaban felices, pues esa promesa, estaba hecha realidad... 

            Era verdad, otro lugar era, otro tiempo tal vez, pero el sentimiento aun prevalecía... su destino al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido el estar juntos...

            El castaño, dio su último paso para llegar a la pelirroja, que esperanzadamente, lo había esperado, en ese lugar... en ese banco...

            Él tomó su mano con delicadeza, como si tomara a una muñeca de porcelana, con el miedo de trozarla...

Pero sus miradas seguían perdidas, una en la del otro.. 

            Lentamente, con mucho cuidado, la levantó, y poco a poco, la fue acercando a su pecho, poco a poco, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.. y se fundieron en un abrazo, en el que mutuamente se prometían el no separarse jamás...

            Ella sonrió, mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos...

            _No hace falta que me mientas_

_No hace falta que lo pidas_

_No hace falta que te extrañe _

_Si te encontraré algún día_

_No hace falta decir_

_ que me quiero morir  a tu lado_

_Te amo..._

Por fin sus almas se sentían plenas, sin la ausencia del otro... 

Lentamente, comenzaron a moverse ligero, despacio, siguiendo el compás de una canción que sólo ellos dos podían escuchar...

Ella recargó la cabeza en el pecho de él, y se aferró, con miedo de levantar su cabeza, y ya no encontrarlo, como tantas veces le había ocurrido...

Se mecían lentamente, mientras danzaban, ante un hermoso escenario, que era, y sería, el único testigo de ese amor, que se profesaban...

No hace falta que soñemos 

_            Que es mentira que no existe _

_La muerte cuando hay amor_

_            Esta historia continua_

_Solo cambia el escenario en la escena del amor_

Ella levantó su cabeza de nuevo, para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de él, para encontrarse con la mirada tierna, que sabía habría en sus ojos...

En su pecho, una sensación de alivio, comenzó a relajarlos, y lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse, se sonrieron...

Entrelazaron sus manos, se separaron un poco... para poder verse mejor.. 

Los dos lucían radiantes, deslumbrantes, con la felicidad a flor de piel... 

Sus labios se entreabrieron un poco y...

_No hace falta que te insista_

_No hace falta que te llore_

_Si nos veremos arriba_

_No hace falta decir_

_que me quiero morir..._

_A tu lado..._

_Te amo..._

_Te amo..._

Suavemente, casi como un susurró dijeron al unísono...

- Sabía que cumplirías tu promesa... Taichi...

- Sabía que cumplirías tu promesa... Sora... 

Sonrieron una vez más, y volvieron a fundirse en un tierno abrazo...

 - Te amo...

-  Te amo...

Sus labios se juntaron lentamente, y sellaron su juramento con un beso... 

No hubo necesidad de nada más, eso era todo, una pareja que se amaba... una pareja que en vida, lo habría dado todo, uno por el otro... una pareja, que aun después de la muerte, seguía esperando... 

            Sus manos se entrelazaron, y nuevamente comenzaron con el suave y silencioso baile, que los uniría por la eternidad...

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

N/A: Ahí lo tienen, la verdad nunca pensé meterme tanto en la trama, pues, aunque no es que tenga mucho sentido, mi lado romantico me ganó...

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Por favor... déjenme un review, para saber sus opiniones, quejas, dudas, o comentarios...**

**Sayonara minna...**


End file.
